


soulmates

by starlightaegi



Series: chanbaek + baby tae [5]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Kim Taehyung | V, Baby Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Married Oh Sehun/ Kim Jongin |Kai, sekai are jimin's parents, vmin are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightaegi/pseuds/starlightaegi
Summary: baby tae meets his soulmate and going to work with his papa.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: chanbaek + baby tae [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> this series is so cute and I can’t go but to continue writing cause it’s so CUTE 🥺
> 
> thank you for all the support I’ve been getting. I really appreciate it 💜💜

Taehyung was running around in his wolf form, just learning how to walk, and being energetic at seven in the morning. He was going to go to the park today in the afternoon after going to work with Baekhyun. The puppy was excited that he was going somewhere, even though he didn’t know exactly where. 

“Taehyungie. Darling, how are we supposed to go anywhere if you don’t get dressed?”

Taehyung tilted his head in confusion and looked from Baekhyun to the clothes on the couch. He pawed at his papa's pants since he couldn't jump up to the couch yet. When babies first shift into their wolf form, they tend to want to stay in that way because that's what helped them get used to being in their wolf form. Once he was on the couch Taehyung shifted and let Baekhyun dress him.

"you're so cute, baby!"

Taehyung just let Baekhyun shower him with kisses and hugs because the baby was too adorable. He was wearing a striped yellow shirt with overalls and some yellow shoes. Yellow was definitely the baby's color, it brought out his cuteness, which was all the time. He didn't mind all the affection, not at all because Baekhyun's attention was on him, not on anything else.

"ppo-ppo?" 

"you want more kisses?"

Taehyung nodded his head, and he got more kisses. This was his most favorite thing to do because he loved to get hugs and kisses as much as he loved to give them. Lately, his thing has been wanting to kiss everyone going from his parents to Jeongguk and Yoongi, well more to Jeongguk because it was clear that the baby had picked his favorite person. And when he was asked why, he would simply say, "'rety". It made everyone heart's combust once they heard that. After a few minutes of the two being the adorable human beings that they are, the baby decided that he wanted to give more kisses, specifically Chanyeol, who wasn't in the room currently.

"pa!"

"you wanna give appa kisses?"

"ppo-ppo!"

"okay, baby, we can go give kisses to appa."

Baekhyun set the baby on the floor, since Taehyung wanted to do things independently, he was close to walking but for now he liked to crawl. He got used to climbing the stairs, and when it first happened Baekhyun almost had a heart attack. The baby had cried because he made his papa scared and he didn't like when any of his parents were uspet, so in the end the baby got some cuddles. They made it up the stairs and Taehyung had to take a little break, but he decided that he was too tired to continue to crawl. 

"pa-pa." Lifting his arms, the baby was picked up, and he immediately snuggled into the shirt Baekhyun was wearing. The two of them got to the bedroom and Taehyung was placed on the bed. It took him a minute to realize that he was on the bed, and he immediately crawled over to Chanyeol, who was still sleeping. It was seven in the morning, and Chanyeol didn't have to go to work today, or for a few days. The baby grabbed the night shirt that the alpha was wearing, and tugged on it. 

"pa." Taehyung continued to tug on the shirt, and calling out to his appa until he got a mumbled "yes, Taehyungie?". 

The baby scooted closer, "ppo-ppo!"

Taehyung was now happy that he got a kiss on the cheek from Chanyeol, and he gave one back. He was content that he had finished his mission with showering his parents with kisses and hugs. He tilted sideways until he was laying down too, and continued to mess with Chanyeol’s shirt. The baby was being cuddled with until Baekhyun was done getting everything ready to leave for the day.

“pa.”

Taehyung started to play with Chanyeol’s hair because it was so fluffy and wavy. Whenever he was being held or cuddled he would play with it, and that would be his favorite thing to do to pass time. Sometimes, it would make Chanyeol sleepy and he would almost fall asleep until the baby stopped playing with it becuase either Taehyung got distracted with something else or ultimately fell asleep (because it would be his bedtime).

"yes, cupcake?"

"'rety."

"my hair is pretty?" The baby nodded his head and continued to play with it. It just came naturally since he's been doing since about a month ago, it was similar to the baby's fascination with tattoos. Whenever Taehyung caught a eye on them, he would mostly rub his hands over it with curiousity and is amazed when it doesn't rub away. "thank you, sweet pea. you're pretty too."

Soon enough, Baekhyun came back into room, finished packing everything the baby needed for the day. Taehyung let put a happy noise and reached his arms out for his papa, who immediately picked him up. They had a few more minutes until they had to leave, so the couple let the baby play with a couple of toys while they watched with adoration in their eyes. It wasn't a false statement that Taehyung was adorable, who couldn't agree to that, but it feels that the gets even more adorable everyday.

"do you ever just wonder how someone can be so adorable?"

"yeah, you're adorable, and that's where our precious Taehyungie gets it from."

"oh my, baby, not this again. He doesn't get it from me, he get's from you."

Chanyeol has heard, from multiple people, that he's cute. He wasn't going to disagree with that statement becuase he was cute, no doubt about it. It's different when he has someone fifty million times more cuter than him, and that was Baekhyun. They would often try to say that Taehyung got his cuteness from the other person, but Baekhyun strongly believes that the baby got it from his appa. He wasn't the only one that thought that either, most of their friends believed it too.

"it's true whether or not you believe it, yeollie." Baekhyun leaned over and gave Chanyeol a kiss on the cheek before getting up from the bed. He picked Taehyung up and held him on his hip. "it's time to go, Taehyungie, say bye bye to appa."

"bye bye, pa!"

"bye bye, cupcake. Bye baby, have a good day."

"bye, honey, have a good stay at home kinda day."

🐯☁️

It was the afternoon, around twelve, and Baekhyun was at the park with Taehyung. At first he pushed the baby on the swing for a little while until the baby got bored of that. Then they sat down on the grass to eat their lunch, and for the most part the baby just sat on Baekhyun's lap while he read a book. Soon enough the baby shifted into his wolf form and rolled around in the grass for a little bit. Then Taehyung gave Baekhyun a snuggle, asking if he could go run around.

"just stay where I can see you, okay darling."

Taehyung gave him a kiss before going off to play in his tiny wolf form, and Baekhyun continued to watch him until his phone rang. He only looked away for a second to answer the phone, it was Junmyeon asking about something related to a case they're working on, and when he looked back. The baby was laying in the grass next to another baby with what Baekhyun was assuming the baby's parent. He got up and walked over to the trio and immediately Taehyung ran over, pawed at his dress pants, and went back to the baby.

"hello, I hope he wasn't bothering you, he really loves people."

"oh no, it's okay! he's adorable and Jimin seems to like him."

Both of them looked at the babies, and Taehyung was letting the other mess with his fur, rubbing the soft fur. Baekhyun couldn't help but to smile because maybe his baby found a friend that he could have a playdate with. 

"I'm Baekhyun."

"Sehun. And this is Jimin."

Jimin looked up from Taehyung and flashed a smile that hid his eyes, "hello!"

"hi!” Baekhyun smiled at the adorable baby, and sat back down on the grass, petting the baby's fur. "this is Taehyung."

While the babies played the two got to know each other better. It was nice to, hopefully, make a new friend, and the upside was that maybe Taehyung could have someone to play with that was around his age. They conversating for a little bit more until Baekhyun's lunch break was over, and unfortunately he had to go back to wotk. Don't get him wrong, he loved his job, loved being a lawyer, but sometimes it was pain in the behind and it was nice to be able to get away for a little while. 

"Taehyungie, it's time to go." 

The baby looked at Baekhyun, then back at Jimin, before scooting closer to the other baby. He wasn't ready to leave his new found friend, but then again, he loved his papa so after a few seconds he trotted over and shifted back. Taehyung lifted his arms to be picked up and he immediatley snuggled into the shirt his papa was wearing. Baekhyun didn't like to see his baby sad, so he came up with an idea. They could come over for dinner sometime soon, and so the two exchanged numbers. 

"if you want, we can have lunch or dinner sometime, and maybe the babies can have a playdate. only if you want to though."

"sure, I'll like that. I'll have to check what day is best with nini, but I'll give you a text."

"okay! say bye bye baby."

Taehyung lifted his head and smiled, "bye bye!" 

🐯☁️

Taehyung was crawling around the living, now full from eating dinner. He had his tiger plushie with him, he carried that with him everywhere he went. He made it back to his play mat where his blanket was. He was suddenly hit with a wave of sleepiness, and he wanted the comforts of his papa.

“pa-pa.”

“yes, my darling?”

Baekhyun walked into the living room and picked up the baby, who immediately snuggled in his shirt with a small yawn. He wasn't usually tired until at least arounf eight, but he had an eventful day, so the baby wanted to go sleep cuddled up with both his papa and appa.

“Is my baby sleepy?” The baby nodded his head, snuggling furhter into his papa's shirt, and closing his eyes. Taehyung tightly held onto his blanket while Baekhyun got comfortable on the couch next to Chanyeol, and once they both were underneath the balnekt he immediately went to sleep. 

"hey, yeollie?"

"hmm?"

"I think Taehyung found his soulmate today."

"what do you mean"

Baekhyun scooted closer to Chanyeol to get some more warmth, and held Taehyung closer so he wouldn’t wake up with the two of them shuffling to get comfortable.

“you know when you meet your soulmate, you just know? I was observing Taehyungie, and he seemed really attached. When I told him it was time to leave, it was a quick second but he scooted over like he didn't want to leave. I don't know, maybe I'm over analyzing it, but I have a feeling."

"hmm, don't worry about it, sweetheart. I'm sure it's nothing."

Baekhyun gave a hum in understanding, now going back to waching the tv, knowing that it was a matter of time before he fell asleep too. It was probably nothing and he was worrying for nothing, but he's seen the same exact thing. He’s experienced something similar. 

Back when Baekhyun and Chanyeol were in high school, they were attached by the hip, not wanting to leave one another. They didn’t understand why at first until it said that they were soulmates, and it kinda made sense after that. Call it his lawyer senses, but he had a feeling, and that feeling wasn’t going away. They wouldn’t know for sure until Taehyung was much older, but he hoped it was true.

They’ll just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! It’s been so long since I’ve written, and I’m sorry for that 😔 I hope this makes up for it and so far it’s the longest one.
> 
> currently I’m working on another story, so look out for that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this cute little story 🥺🥺
> 
> stay safe 💜


End file.
